shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Abner
Amber As a dark elf, Abner lives in Goblin Forest. He is a guardian whose job is protecting the forest and preventing other races come in without dark elves’ king’s permission. He will kill those invaders with his bow. He is an indifferent but loyal dark elf. Therefore, he works seriously and won’t leave the forest without task. Besides, Abner is neither a male nor a female. He only has a chance to decide his gender in his whole life. His gender always depends on his parnet. On the other hand, dark elf can choose what they look like. A male or a female is OK, so Abner choose to like a male before he decides his gender. Information Full Name Abner Nickname None Gender None Age 200 Height 200cm Weight 75kg Description Physical Appearance Abner is a dark elf. He is neither a male or female. He only has a chance to decide his gender in his whole life. His gender always depends on his parnet. As a dark elf, he has cinereus skin with silver long smooth hair. His framboise eyes will close when he thinks about something. A earring on his right sharp ear which can store any inaimate objects. His body looks slim but has a bit muscule. Clothing Abner wears a black sleeveless clothes with silver cirrus embroiddery in his body., his trousers is simple and fit his legs. On his left trouser, there is a long silver chain till his knee. About his waist is a somple sliver sash. His fingers is clean and wears nothing. He is also wearing nothing in his foot. He likes to jump from tree to another tree in the forest. Personality Abner is an indifferent and handsome dark elf. He treats his works seriously and he seldom speaks but his words are useful and his words play an important role in making decission. He is proud of to be a dark elf. He thinks demons are ugly, human are greedy, protoss are hypocrisy and orcs are rude. He believes that dark elf is the best of all of them. However, he won’t kill other ttiber’s member if they obey natural rules. In other word, if they don’t come in the forest without king’s permission, they are safe or will be kiled by guardians including Abner. Abner is a vegetarian and he only eats fruit. His favourite fruir is pear. He likes to jump from tree to another tree in the forest. He can run very fast which speed can be 4000 kilometers per hour. Possessions Bow This bow is special because it is without arrows. When Abner draws a bow and shoots to enemies, a black light will appear between bow and chord. This black light has strong power that it will cause deadly damage to the enemies . What’s more, This bow is only belongs to Abner and nobody can move it or take it. Earring Abner can store any inanimate things in his earring in any moment. It helps Abner a lot when he goes outsides. It can also store Abner’s bow when he doesn’t need to use it. This earring can also be used by Abner. Background Hometown Goblin Forest Relations Friends The first time Abner met Cian was that he was doing his task outside the forest. He found that Cian was an interested man. He looked gentle and obviously, he was well welcome within women. However, the most interested him is that Cian will be controlled by his tattoo. It's like a magic power. Therefore, Cian is a man who was interested by Abner rather than Abner's friend. Family None Pets None History Dark elf is a special species and they seldom communicate with other species. Therefore, Abner has seldom outside the forest when he was young. He was trained and taught to be a good guarded in his childhood. He must loyer to the king of the dark elf. His duty is to ptotect the forest. He spends so much time on training that he just has a few time to deal with his things. He doesn't know how to get on well with others. The Energy Shop is the first place that Abner met his first human's friend whose name's Cian. At that time, he finished his task and wanted to buy something special to his cousin. He entered the shop, however, he didn't know which one is better. Sometimes, he felt strange as somebodt stare at him. He wanted to leave. At tjis moment, Cian came in to sell his Energy Nuts. He noticed Abner and helped him to solve this problem in a polite way. And then, they become friend. Thus, the Energy Shop is a meaningful place to AbnerCategory:Character Page